


Suck my ass, eat my chocolate

by PrincessHelio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Coprophagia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Quentin Beck Is a Good Bro, Top Quentin Beck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Solo mil palabras de Peter Parker descubriendo su fetiche por la mierda, entonces, solo coprofagia.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark (mentioned), Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Suck my ass, eat my chocolate

> "Se entiende por **coprofagia** la ingestión voluntaria de heces. El término proviene del griego, κόπρος copros (heces) y φαγειν phagein (comer). En la naturaleza existen especies animales que practican este acto, otras especies normalmente no lo, hacen excepto bajo condiciones inusuales ". 

Quentin al inicio pensó que esto implosionaria. Eran tres hombres, dos los cuales eran demasiado alfas para el gusto del mundo. Pero aun así, con el toque suave y omega de Peter, la relación funcionó y va en pie de un largo recorrido.

Desde un inicio quedó claro el hecho de que sus parejas tenían peculiaridades, actividades y cosas que los hacían sentir bien, curiosos y deseosos. Tony tenía un apego extraño al café y los robots, Quentin mismo estaba obsesionado con las ilusiones y poder mentirle a diestra y siniestra a las personas fuera de su círculo íntimo. Peter, Peter empezaba a fijarse en algo poco común.

Inició con ellos tirándose demasiados gases gracias a una mala comida. La morena, que normalmente se quejaba de sus malos olores, guardo silencio y solo los trabajos sufrir malestares estomacales, al inicio parecía dispuesto a hacer que los alfas tomarán mil y un remedios, pero una tarde que la hinchazón de su estómago agregado y por ende los gases empeoraron, Peter solo dio una suave olfateada y dejó de intentar abarrotar a los chicos con remedios caseros. Su gesto después de esa tarde, durante toda su infección era el típico que debería su mirada cuando trataba de descubrir la respuesta a algo.

Peter mismo ese día se mostró nervioso, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo para preocupar a los chicos con miniedades, decidió concentrarse en tratar de ayudar a sus alfas, aunque sus instintos le detenían preguntándose si de verdad dejar quería ir ese buen olor. Cosa que lo desconcertaba muchísimo, nunca fue fanático de los alfas sucios y sucios, lo fueron accidentalmente o no. 

Y cuando el mal estómago paso, Peter no sabía que hacer para poder volver a tener el olor junto a él. Sus alfas hicieron lo posible porque su espacio fuera nuevamente limpio, disculpándose como si de verdad le hubieran creado alguna molestia con sus gases. 

Entonces, noto cuánto tardarían los chicos en el baño o cuantas veces se adentrarian a este tratando de hacer sus necesidades y hasta sacando sus gases ahí. Peter se dentaria muchísimo tiempo viendo la puerta por donde desaparecerían e imaginaria que es lo que estaría haciendo y el olor que ello acarrearía. Siendo lo más convincente posible, se introducía en dichos momentos con excusas absurdas. Como el obtener sus pinzas, sus cremas y sus lociones, a veces se quedaba hasta que salieran, solo porque recordó algo que quería platicarles y no podía esperar.

Cansado de inventar excusas, solo se adentraba al baño y se sentaba a platicar con Tony o Quentin. Comúnmente, Quentin lo correría, buscando una reacción que le diera respuestas a la actitud de Peter y Tony, que era él segundo más distraído después de Peter, hablaba entusiastamente con su omega. Omega que se veía muy feliz para estar rodeado de malos olores a causa de deshechos fecales. 

Quentin que creía ser el más observador de la triada, tenía sus sospechas, así que, sin ceremonias, un día puso seguro al baño y aunque estuvo tentado a abrirle al omega que gimoteaba desde afuera, no lo hizo y se encargo de sus necesidades sin más. Si antes de salir olvidaba bajarle al baño, bueno, aceptaría el regaño de Peter.

Regaño que nunca llegó realmente. Ese día después de que Quentin saliera del baño, Peter espero unos minutos a que el ojiazul se retirara a lo que fuera que hiciera los fines de semana en la casa y cuando se sintió seguro, se adentro a la habitación de gran tamaño que era su baño. Con pena, como si el excusado fuera una persona que lo juzgaba, se acercó a este y se arrodilló ante el. 

Aunque su plan solo era sentarse hasta que el olor se desvaneciera como siempre, no pudo evitar captar que estaba vez esté era más concentrado, como si hubiera algo físico haciendo que este se arraigara al lugar y su respuesta estaba literalmente frente a sus ojos, una parte de él le decía que se alejara, pero era más grande la necesidad de levantar esa tapa que lo alejaba de lo que quería, imaginando el tamaño, color o contextura de las heces. Entonces cuando la tapa fue levantada, no pudo evitar el lubricante que su cuerpo produjo naturalmente ante la vista.

Se veía, bueno, sintió ganas de tomarlo y acercarlo a su rostro, no sabía si eso debería asustarle, ya sea por las acciones que quería cometer o por la excitacion que eso causaba en su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo, su mancha crecía más y más por las imágenes mentales de él tomándolo. Sabía que si no se detenía, llenaría el baño y los lugares cerca del mismo con su mancha y olor a omega excitado, pero no podía evitarlo. El material era de un marron atractivo y el olor solo lo llamaba más, también el pensar que una de sus parejas había "creado" algo tan atractivo visual y olfativamente.

No sé dio cuenta que estaba gimiendo hasta que Quentin se introdujo al baño y de espaldas a él, lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos y sin alejarlo del inodoro, comenzó a arrullarlo y acariciar su cuerpo, aunque ers algo reconfortante y placentero que alfa lo tomará de esa forma, no era nada comparado con la excitacion de comer sus deshechos. "Shh, vamos dulzura, dejalo ir, puedes tenerlo". Mencionó con una voz dulce y alentadora, como si no estaba hablando de tomar sus heces.

Aun así, Peter no necesito más permiso que ese y sin alguna clase de cuidado, introdujo sus manos en el excusado para tomar lo que pudiera. Aunque sentiste asco cuando el agua envolvió parte de su mano, no duró tanto cuando sentiste el leve y cálido peso entre sus dedos. Y Peter, Peter solo sintió como el resbaladizo entre sus piernas aumentaba con solo tener la blanda materia entre sus manos, casi podía rivalizar con la mancha en los días de su calor. Por última vez volteo a ver a Quentin, quien dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible, mientras él dirigía una de sus manos bajo su rompa interior, listo para jugar con los bonitos pliegues humedos de su pareja.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, llevó las heces directo a su rostro y con la boca abierta recibió sin asco los deshechos fecales. La materia se sintió suave contra su rostro y el sabor era más de lo que imaginaba, quería más y lo quería todo. Mientras saboreaba y esparcia los deshechos sobre su rostro y su lengua, solto leves gimoteos, los cuales se convirtieron en gemidos en toda regla cuando sintieron dos dedos gruesos ser introducidos en su agujero humedo.

Se puede ver en un pequeño extasis. Saber que el olor de las heces de su pareja no era algún tipo de engaño y que Quentin lo estaba estimulandolo físicamente, lo tenía al borde, no pudo hacer más que gemir y pegarse más a su alfa mientras seguía recogiendo los restos que esparció por su rostro para poder chuparlos de sus dedos como si de chocolate se tratara. 

Sentía que podía llegar de esa forma, solo faltaba algo y antes de que pudiera lloriquearle a su pareja, sin saber cuando le quitado la parte inferior de su ropa, sentía como el miembro de Quentin era introducido en su interior descuidadamente y cuando sintie nudo que comenzaba a crecer rozar su próstata, no pudo contener más su orgasmo. Su mente pareció hacer corto circuito mientras se alejaba flotando, todo era tan suave y espaciado, sabía que Quentin estaba embistiendolo, pero su mente solo estaba concentrado en el delicioso sabor que aun prevalecía en su boca, era como estar sobre nubes suaves y saborear el dulce de chocolate. 

Mierda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, entonces, esto fue todo un caos. De verdad nunca me ha llamado la atención la coprofagia y soy alguien demasiado "payaso", tu dame cualquier cosa que parezca mierda literalmente y yo estaré haciéndote caras de asco y al borde de vomitarte solo porque si, pero esta idea simplemente me invadió y aunque trate de ignorarla, no deje de tener pensamientos de como alguien vería las heces fecales y luego simplemente visualice a Peter haciéndolo, así que, Dios, espero les gustara o les causará algo, jajaja.


End file.
